


Just One Yesterday

by StatenEyeLand



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, Love, New York, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StatenEyeLand/pseuds/StatenEyeLand
Summary: Brian Quinn is feeling numb these days. He’s got a big show tonight with the guys and is ready for it to be over until he spots a girl in the front row that reminds him of what it means to feel.





	1. Chapter 1

—One—  
24 hours earlier….

Yesterday, Brian was in the familiar spiral of wanting his life to end or, at the very least, be numb for the remainder of it. His chest ached, and his heart felt like it had been sucked into a black hole of darkness. Sal had seen this time and time again with his friend. Mostly, he’d been able to help Brian, but this time was different. He watched as his friend went down the dark path of rage and a string of one night stands.

“You ready for tonight?” Sal asked.

Brian just shrugged and continued scrolling mindlessly through his phone on the couch of the dressing room. Joe and Murr were goofing off across the room and recording periscope videos. Sal never cared to be part of the silliness, but was refreshed to hear laughter amidst the quietness beside him.

The Tenderloins had sold out Madison Square Garden, they should all be ecstatic. This was what they’d worked so hard for, what they’d sacrificed so much for, but Brian couldn’t shake the darkness looming above him. He ran his hand through his long graying hair, and placed his worn out Yankees cap backwards on his head.  
Brian got up to walk backstage and Sal rose from his seat.

“You don’t have to be on Brian watch, I’m fine buddy,” he said, trying to reassure himself as much as Sal.

Brian stood alone on the stage looking out at all the empty chairs that would soon have expecting faces staring up at him and his three best friends. It was quiet and you could hear the squeak from his converse as he moved. He leaned against one of the four wooden stools towards the back of the stage. He should feel amazing right now, but he couldn’t. Maybe this was it for him, maybe this time he wouldn’t come back from this feeling. He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had waited so long for this night to come, now he just wanted it to be over.

\---

Callie Matthews and her best friend Layla were stuck in the Manhattan traffic in the back of a yellow cab. Layla had gotten tickets to see her favorite comedy troupe and begged Callie to go with her. Callie had the sneaking suspicion that her friend could’ve found someone else to accompany her, but she’d been around for Callie’s most recent bout of depression and wanted to try to get her mind off it.

Layla was obsessed with these four middle-aged men that told jokes and pranked each other like high schoolers. She’d kept the tv locked on the channel daily, and Callie admitted, they were pretty funny. It’s not something she would’ve watched on her own, but the sound of the four men laughing became comforting in her small Upper East Side two bedroom apartment she and Layla shared.

“You ready for tonight?” Layla asked for the tenth time.

Callie shrugged and scrolled through her twitter feed. A lot of political debates, someone drunk tweeting, and her ex-boyfriend, Josh, sharing pictures of his new girlfriend. She might have been upset over it, if she’d actually liked the guy. He was just another “time-passer” as Layla so lovingly referred to him. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to meet Sal tonight,” Layla gushed.

Callie slid her phone into the back pocket of her faded jeans. Layla had worn skin tight black pants with a red flowy shirt, curled her hair, put on makeup, and doused herself in perfume. She’d urged Callie to dress up, but she went with her favorite jeans and a black Tom Petty shirt she’d gotten at a concert a few years back.

“Q will love you for that,” Layla had mentioned, pointing at the TP shirt as they were leaving and she gave Callie the once-over, making sure she had at least tried to look presentable.

Layla pulled the small bottle of hand sanitizer out of her purse.

“And Sal will love me for this.” She beamed.

“I’ll make sure to get a good picture of you two, you know, for the Christmas cards.” Callie laughed and nudged her best friend.

“Oh my gosh! That’s a great idea!”

Callie shook her head and looked out the window. It had began to sprinkle small flakes of snow. The sky had a gray tone, and it reminded Callie of snow days from when she was younger. 

The cab stopped in front of the Garden and the girls exited, handing the driver two twenties.  
As they walked in, they were surrounded by girls just like Layla, who were buzzing with excitement at the possibility that Sal may smile at them, Murr might wink at them, Joe may take a selfie with them. Personally, she had a thing for Q. It wasn’t an all-consuming crush like most of these girls. She’d never tell Layla, though.

Layla led the way through Gate 16 and they walked into the arena at floor level. They continued walking forward until they reached the front row.

“Jesus, Layla. How did you manage to not blurt out every two seconds that these were front row seats?” Callie leaned close to her friend to speak over the music playing through the speakers in front of them.

“I wanted it to be a surprise! Are you excited now?”

“Maybe.”

The blue spotlights shined down on four stools with microphones standing in front of them. They were directly in the middle of the four. Layla was all but bouncing in her seat until the lights went down and the announcer came out. She squealed and her excitement was contagious. Callie clapped loudly and whistled.

“Are you ready for the Impractical Jokers?” the announcer called.

Callie felt butterflies in her stomach. Layla looked over at her friend and grabbed her hand.

“This is it!!” she called over the cheers.

Callie leaned forward in her seat and saw four familiar faces standing on stage in front of her. She smiled, really smiled, and it felt good. It was the first time she’d felt anything except a dark hole in her chest in a long time.

“Good evening, Madison Square Garden!” Joe Gatto called into his microphone.

Callie looked up at each of the guys and stopped at Q. Their eyes met for a second and she could’ve sworn he’d smiled right back at her. She knew that was crazy, he was smiling at everyone. But she felt like the corners of his mouth turned up just for her. And maybe, just maybe, she was right.


	2. 2

Brian stood next to Joe and scanned the audience. He noticed the girl in front of him in a Tom Petty shirt. Her blonde hair fell effortlessly over her shoulders. She was beautiful, and not in the made-up way, truly, naturally beautiful. He smiled at her, trying not to be obvious that it was only for her, and moved his eyes around the crowd. He noticed the lanyard around her neck and knew she’d be backstage after the show.

For the next hour, he and his friends went through their jokes and stories. Being in the moment, he always felt whole, like nothing in the world mattered except being there on stage with his three best friends.

After the show was over and they said goodbye to their fans from the stage, Brian felt like he was riding a high he didn’t want to come down from. The guys hugged their families backstage and Brian stood off to the side, chatting with some friends he’d invited down.

“Alright guys, let’s go. Time for the meet and greets,” Murr announced and loosened his tie from his pleated white shirt.

Sal walked up to Brian in the hallway, stopping him as the others went on.

“You good?”

“I feel invincible.”

Sal was only slightly relieved. Whenever Brian had lows, he had highs, which was good. But, when Brian had highs, he set himself up for the bad lows again. He went out with women he claimed could be “the one,” he went out to bars and drank everyone under the table, he was reckless.

“Just be careful, okay buddy?” Sal patted his shoulder and walked past him.

Brian didn’t want to be careful. He wanted to feel. Feel happy, and mad, and everything. In his lows, he didn’t feel anything except numb.

He walked into the room and girls began screaming. He’d never get used to that.  
One by one, people came up to Brian and the guys. Their fans were different than most. Because of the dynamics of the show, the guys weren’t playing characters, they were themselves. So their fans felt like they really knew them. They took selfies and told the guys about different pranks they pull on their friends. It was a daze, but Brian kept looking for the girl from the front row. 

The crowd dwindled down until there were only two girls left. Brian grinned and nudged Sal. The guys weren’t oblivious to who each fan’s favorite Joker was. Joe hugged the first girl briefly and Murr did the same. She came to Brian and smiled, while pulling her phone out of her purse. She moved on to Sal and began taking selfies with him.

Finally, the last fan walked sheepishly towards him. It was her. Her blue eyes pierced through his brown ones before she looked down, blushing.

“Hi.” she said in an almost whisper.

“Hey there. Nice shirt.”

\---

Callie watched as Layla kissed Sal’s cheek for another instagram picture she’d post later. She laughed to herself seeing her friends so happy. It was nice.

“So, fan of Tom Petty I see. Who is your favorite Joker?” Brian said while signing the 3D poster that every fan received before they walked into the meet and greet.

“Oh, I don’t have one. I’m just here for my friend.” She nodded towards the brunette that was hitting it off with Sal.

“Oh,” Brian said disappointedly.

“She even brought him hand sanitizer,” Callie grinned up at him.

“Well, do you want a picture or anything?”

“Sure! That’d be great.”

They stood together and Brian extended an arm to take the selfie of them while snaking his other arm around her waist. He smelled like whiskey and cologne, a deadly combination.

“I lied.”

“I’m sorry?” Brian asked.

“You’re my favorite.” She smiled, looking down at the picture of the two of them on her phone.

“Yeah?” He grinned.

“Yeah.” She started to walk away.

“Wait!” Brian called after her before he could stop himself.

“Okay.” She stopped and spun back to him.

“I didn’t get your name.”

“Callie.”

“Well, Callie. What are you doing right now?”

“Me? Uh, well. I guess we were going to go back to our apartment.”

“Would you want to get a drink?”

Callie looked over at Sal and Layla who were still talking and laughing.

“Sure. I’ve just gotta tell my friend.”

She walked over to Layla and tapped her shoulder.

“Brian invited me out for drinks, so I’ll be home late.”

“Brian?! Q invited you out??” She gasped and hit Sal in a can-you-believe-this way as if they’d be friends forever.

“Actually, I was going to see if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat.” Sal rubbed his arm where Layla had slugged him.

“Really?” She turned around to face him.  
He nodded at her with a knowing smile.

“Callie, I’ll be home late.” Layla said without looking away from Sal.

Joe draped an arm over the two girls’ shoulders.  
“It’s about to get lit!” he yelled into the air and made airhorn noises while they laughed.

Brian stood back, watching the way Callie’s jeans hugged her body in the right places, the way her chest rose and fell as she laughed despite the air of sadness that floated above her like a cloud, and the tiny dimples that would appear when she smiled. 

She was gorgeous, and tonight, she would be his.


	3. 3

Callie and Brian walked outside to his car. The snow was coming down heavier now. It was a wet snow, Callie’s favorite. She loved the way it stuck to trees, giving them their own magical look. 

“It’s beautiful.”

Brian looked around at the frosty inconvenience and shrugged his shoulders. His fingers were already feeling numb as he reached for his keys from his pocket.

Callie placed her hand on his arm, stopping him.

“I know this great bar, it’s not far from here. Let’s walk.” She grinned.

Brian was not one to let someone else call the shots. He was used to the girls letting him take the lead, but Callie was not like the other girls.

“Okay.” He nodded and shuffled towards the street.

Callie felt alive. It was as if she’d woken up from a coma. It was always like this. She recognized when she was coming up on a high. Normally, she’d be slightly hesitant, but tonight she threw caution to the wind and walked down the empty snow-covered New York streets with Brian Quinn.  
They bumped into each other as they walked like they were drawn together by magnets. Brian felt comfortable in the silence with her, even though he had about a million questions to ask her. What was she like? Was she single?

He cleared his throat and decided to ease those in.

“So, how’d you like the show?” he said, watching the words create breath clouds in front of him. 

Jesus, it had to be in the teens right now outside.

“Meh, it was okay.” She nudged his side with her elbow.

Her hands were deep in her pockets and she looked down when she walked, only looking up to let a flake rest on her reddening nose. 

“Just okay?” He nudged her back.

“It was pretty great. I haven’t laughed that hard in a long time. I can’t believe I almost didn’t go.”

“What do you mean?”

Callie cringed. She didn’t want to bother him with her depression. Hell, she didn’t really want to think about it right now. She wanted to live in this moment as long as she could.

“Oh, just didn’t know that I’d be able to get off from work,” she lied.

“What do you do?”

Her blue eyes seemed even icier with the snow falling around her. Her pink lips curved into a perfect smile.

“I work at the library in Brooklyn.”

“Ah, a fellow book nerd.” He grinned.

His smile made her insides warm, like she’d drank hot chocolate in one gulp. She had to admit, he was deliciously handsome. It’d been a long time since she’d felt this electricity, not to mention feeling like she’d wanted to kiss someone.

“I’d ask what you do, but I suppose that’s pretty obvious.”

“Bet you didn’t know I was a firefighter.” His voice lowered and God if that wasn’t sexy enough, he had been a New York firefighter.

“Hot,” she blurted.

“Yeah?” He stopped and leaned in close to her. “I happen to think librarians are pretty sexy.”

She shuddered at the warmth from his breath and the tickle of his scruffy beard against her cheek and ear. He ate that up and continued walking, making her jog slightly to catch up to him.

“So where is said bar? I feel like we’ve been walking forever.”

“It’s just up here,” she said, pointing at the neon sign buzzing at the end of the street. 

They hurried in and sat down in a black leather booth. He motioned for Callie to scoot in first and he sat down close to her.

“I hope you know I’m going to need at least three shots of Jameson to warm up now.” He slid his arm around her, resting it on the top of the booth.

“Bartender, we’re gonna need six shots of Jameson!” Callie called over her shoulder in the empty bar.

“Where is everyone?” Brian asked.

“Must be the storm, scaring everyone away. Not us!” She laughed nervously.

A tall brunette waitress came to the table carrying a plate of shots.

“Hey, aren’t you on tv?”

Callie grinned and sat back, watching Brian go into Q-Mode. He signed a napkin for her and made a video for her seven year old son.  
After she left, he downed one of the shots.

“Come on Callie, gotta catch up.” He pushed the alcohol towards her.

She took one shot and another immediately afterward.

“Two to one, Quinn. You’re up.” She sucked air through her teeth to curb the bite of the whisky.

They sat closer now, she noticed. His hand rested on her knee and she squirmed underneath it.

“You okay?” he whispered.

She nodded and looked into his dark brown eyes. He stared back into hers and started leaning close. She could feel the sparks from his lips before they even touched hers. He licked his bottom lip before closing the gap between them.

“Karaoke!” Callie blurted and flew back away from him.

He laughed and shook his head.

“Oh no, I’ll have to be a lot drunker to sing.” He threw his hands up defensively.

“Well, let’s get to work on that. Bartender, six more shots!” She chanted and stood, motioning for Brian to join her.

Callie flipped through the book of songs and found one she couldn’t resist.

American Girl by Tom Petty came on as Brian downed his seventh shot. He stood wobbly and grabbed the second microphone that was laying on the table behind them.

Callie was in tears from laughter as he slurred through the lyrics. They were terrible singers, but she didn’t care. It was turning out to be one of the best nights of her life. Brian did an air-guitar solo at the end of the song and Callie fell into one of the booths, holding her sides laughing.

The song ended and Brian pulled her up and held her in his arms.

“I don’t want to say goodbye yet,” he said sloppily and rubbed her arms.

“Me either.” She let her head rest in the crook of his neck.

“My place?” he asked shyly.

Brian Quinn, shy. That was new.

“Okay.” She grinned. 

He started to walk out and she grabbed the last shot on the table, throwing it back, giving herself the last ounce of courage she’d need.  
Brian hailed a cab and grabbed Callie’s hand to pull her into the backseat with him. They’d made it a half a block before she realized he was still holding it.

They pulled in front of his house and he tipped the driver. She stood at the door, waiting. This was it. Once she went through this door, she knew things were going to change. She knew what they both wanted to come of this. He fumbled for his keys in his jeans pocket and unlocked the door, pushing it open.

She spun around once inside to face him.

“Hi.”

“Hi, there.” He grinned.

He pulled her over his shoulder and fireman style carried her to his bedroom, the sound of her laughter and squeals cheering him on.  
She fell back against his mattress and he fell beside of her.

“Callie,”

“Yeah?” she asked catching her breath partially from all of the laughter, partially from what she knew was coming next.

“You’re the sexiest librarian I’ve ever met. I mean, really. You’re beautiful.” His thumb traced her lips and she closed her eyes.

“Show me,” she whispered.


End file.
